imaginarybeybladefandomcom-20200215-history
Duo Kronos D125MB
Duo Kronos D125MB 'is a Defense-Type Beyblade that was released in Special Random Booster Vol. 1 Rage Tiger. Face Bolt: Kronos Kronos depicts "Saturn". In Roman mythology, Saturn was a major god presiding over agriculture and harvest time. He was also identified with the Greek, "Cronus". Cronus, or Kronos, was the leader of the Titans and carried around a scythe as the name states. The design shows a purple and white, skull-like face with a smoke-like substance behind it with two scythes near the face on a yellow Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Kronos *'Weight: 2.63 grams Kronos is a translucent black in color with the centre round while two round sides parallel from each other push up. The push ups are shaped like a scythe which is quite fitting as the mytlogical figure Scythe Kronos is based on, uses a scythe. 4D Fusion Wheel: Duo *'Total Weight:' 42.3 grams Metal Frame *'Weight:' 20.7 grams Duo's Metal Frame consists of rising ridges and spirals which overlay one another, giving Duo the appearance of being layered. It has many ridges and edges that give it some resemblance to Twisted and is quite thick. Duo's Metal Frame has four square-like indents with a rectangular protrusion that forms the upper half of the "air vent", which is used to adjust the weight distribution and center of gravity of the Fusion Wheel. Core *'Weight:' 21.6 grams Duo's Core, akin to the Metal Frame, is round with various protrusions and square designs pushing into the Core that form reliefs. Duo's Core has four sides with different designs. The "A" Side , which represents Attack Mode, has the letter "A" engraved into it with a rectangular gap, while the "S" Side, which sits opposite from the "A" side and represents Stamina Mode, has the letter "S" engraved into it as well and features a thinner gap at the top. Duo has two Modes which are determined by the placement of the Metal Frame upon the Core in either Stamina or Attack mode. In Stamina Mode, Duo is a perfectly balanced circle akin to Twisted lacking any grooves and with a larger diameter with impressive Defense qualities. In Attack Mode, Duo is a heavily unbalanced circle, lopsided such that it moves aggressively even on Stamina-Type Tips such as EWD and AS that have low contact with the stadium. This results in a useable Defense gimmick that uses the opponents recoil against them and causing them to self-KO. However, the sporadic nature of the gimmick prevents Duo's Attack Mode from becoming top-tier. Performance-wise, Duo succeeds Death as a Defense-Type Wheel with superior Stamina qualities, able to hold off well against Attack-Wheels such as Beat, Variares, and Blitz better than Death. When paired with BD145, there is very little space between the bottom of the Fusion Wheel and the Track, similar Death. Duo performs very well on 230, B:D, TH170, and AD145. Duo is so proficient in Defense combos that it does not even need Metal Face Bolts of any kind in its Defense combinations, unlike Twisted, Death, and Phantom. In Attack-Mode, Duo tends to act like M145 on a Beyblade due to its tendency to hop and jump around, just like M145. For this reason, Tracks such as TH170 and 230 are detrimental to a Beyblade's performance when combined with Duo in Attack Mode. Duo was rumored to have its gimmick revolve around manipulating air currents to trap the opponent's beys, but the actual gimmick is the ability to manipulate Duo's weight distribution. Duo's Attack and Stamina Modes dramatically change the performance of the Wheel, to the extent that it behaves and performs like an entirely different Bey depending on the Mode. For comparison: If Death was the 4D successor to Earth, then Duo is the 4D successor to Twisted. Spin Track: Defense 125 (D125) *'Weight:' 1.7 Grams Defense 125 is a standard 125 Spin Track with the addition of a plastic ring surrounding it. This ring's purpose is to absorb hits from low Attackers and increase weight. However, since the Track itself is so low-set, and close to the center of the Bey, it rarely comes in direct contact with an opposing bey. The Track was originally made for Defense-Types, but due to its small diameter, it does not work efficiently. The ring around it helps stamina, though, as it flows with the air current around it. D125 is decent but Tracks like Boost Disk 145 and Triple Height 170 greatly outclass it. Defense 125 is a dark grey in color Performance Tip: Metal Ball (MB) Metal Ball, is a variation of Ball that as it's name implies, is made of metal. It is the heaviest Performance Tip to date. The metal allows for very low friction with the Stadium floor, while it's ball-shape allows for maximum contact with the Stadium floor, increasing friction and making it harder to knock out. MB is extremely responsive to it's launch technique used. It can be made to stay in the central area of the Stadium, or take on aggressive movement and flower patterns. MB, is one of the most versatile Performance Tips available. Due to this, MB has found use in Defense-Type and also Balance-Type customizations and seems to work better in heavier customizations, i.e. MF-H Twisted BD145MB. As MB wears, it performs and grips the Stadium better, becoming increasingly responsive. Category:Defense-Types Category:Beyblades